He Saved Me
by Emmi30307
Summary: "Ever since you were, umm…in my mind I have been experiencing these emotions, that aren't mine. I was hoping …uh…you could help me understand it better…?"The pain of him knowing her emotions, but not realizing how she felt about him or that said emotions were hers to begin with. Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything other than the story line!**

**He Saved Me**

"speech"

_thought_

**Chapter 1: **

It was a couple days after the mind meld. Robin had noticed he could feel feelings, but they weren't his own. After thinking about it for a minute he decided to ask Raven about it. With her being an empath and all, she would be the most likely person in the tower to ask and hopefully know how to fix it. He found her meditating on the roof. Leaning in the doorway Robing couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

Raven knew he was there, she could sense his presence, feel his eyes on her. Yet she did not turn around to look at him. It didn't really bother her that he was there. I guess you could go as far as say she liked him being there, she knew she was safe when he was around. The emotions pouring off of him were strong. So strong they were almost overpowering her. And yet she could not name all of them.

Walking up to her Robin asked "Raven?" knowing she did not like it when someone interrupted her meditation. Landing on the roof next to him she replied "Yes Robin, do you need something?" Robin didn't know how to start….or how to explain for that matter. But he never was one to stall so he said it straight out. "Ever since you were, umm…in my mind I have been experiencing these emotions, that aren't mine. I was hoping …uh…you could help me understand it better…?" "And you don't know whose they are?" Raven asked hesitantly. "No" He stated. "Like now I can feel…worry, stress, fear, and something else….but they aren't my feelings" Sighing Raven said "Robin, you said this started after **I **went into your mind?" He nodded at this. "You're the great detective here, put the pieces together" She said in a monotone voice hoping he would pick up her subtle hint. Robin stood there thinking for a while about what she had said. Muttering "Whatever" under her breath Raven turned and headed for the door. Robin watched her go back into the tower. Soon deciding to go to his room thinking he might better understand what she meant after he got some sleep.

When Raven got to her room she was fighting back tears. She had and hadn't hoped he would figure it out…But Raven refused to let even one tear fall, knowing that if even one fell she would lose her control on her emotions. The idea of Robin knowing what she feels….that she loves him. He could never love her though. Robin likes Starfire and Starfire loves him. Deciding that she will only be hurt in the end Raven tries thinking of ways to change her feelings. _Hmmm maybe if I can stay away from him I will fall** out **of love with him. _Thinking it was worth a shot she decided to only leave her room for missions and in the middle of the night when she would be sure that no one would be awake to see her.

The days slowly went by. At first no one thought anything when Raven didn't come out of her room. But around half way through the fourth day of no one seeing Raven, Starfire asked everyone else "Friends, why has Friend Raven not come out of her room to spend the time of free with us?" "Yeah she hasn't even come out for her morning tea" agreed Beastboy. "I shall go and check on her" and with that Starfire flew out of the room to check on her friend before anyone could protest or try to stop her.

Starfire did not hesitate to knock on Ravens door. "Raven…Raven it is I Starfire" "Raven can I com-EEEEEEEEP!" and with her scream echoing in the hall behind her, she flew as fast as she could back to the living room where the guys were playing a video game. Hearing her come in Cyborg paused the game he had been playing and asked "Star, what happened?" "When I knocked on the door black magic started coming out from under the door and attacked me!" She screamed all the while clinging to the nearest thing, which happened to be Robin. "Well, maybe she just wants to be alone" said Robin who realized he could feel annoyance and sadness that wasn't his own. He was starting to fit all the pieces together about this emotions puzzle. Throughout the day both Beastboy and Cyborg both tried to get Raven to come out of her room. But neither of them were chased away by her black magic. Instead they were chased away by boredom of standing outside a door for too long.

Raven couldn't take it anymore. The pain of him knowing her emotions, but not realizing how she felt about him or that said emotions were hers to begin with. She had been too depressed to bother sneaking out at night for food. She could feel his concern for her. _But he has to be concerned, he's the leader and I'm just a team mate. _Raven thought depressed.

Robin knew whose emotions he was feeling. Realizing that the emotions were stronger when they were close and weaker when they were farther apart. Putting this and what Raven had said to him on the roof the other night together, Robin realized it made sense. Robin had stopped ignoring the emotion the second Starfire had flown into the living room this morning. Seeing it was almost one in the morning he was about to go back to his room. Robin was walking by her door when he decided to check on Raven. He knew that there was a good chance that she was still awake. Raven always had been a night owl. And she was more open with him than with the other Titans. He hoped it gave him a better chance and quickly turned around and made his way back to her room.

What do you think should i keep going? reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**He Saved Me**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 2**

She watched her mirror shatter as the black magic enclosed it. Raven pushed up the left sleeve of her leotard. She picked up a big piece of her broken mirror. She put the shard against her wrist and pressed, HARD! Blood started flowing freely from the wound on her wrist. The blood came slowly at first, then it started coming faster and faster as she widened and deepened the cut. Raven started making cut after cut on her wrist.

He knocked on her door gently. "Raven" Robin called quietly, hoping he was right in his thinking that she would still be awake. "It's Robin, are you ok?" He stood quietly listening for a sound, any sound. What he did hear though was ragged breathing. Worried now, he rapidly punched in the over-ride code. Robin was beyond shock at seeing the state she was in.

Raven heard her door open but couldn't look up. She knew who it was; he was the only one who knew the over-ride code. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her anger at him for knowing her feelings but also NOT knowing they were hers just encouraged her. Raven just pressed harder as she started on her next cut.

Her hands and arms were covered in blood, as well as everything around her. Seeing Raven like this dragged Robin from his shocked state. He ran to her side. Robin took the shard from her with surprising ease and put it down on the carpet. Raven was visibly shaking though, weather it was from the chill of her room or from loss of blood Robin didn't know. What he did know was that he needed to help her. Fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks, gently he wiped them away. Going as fast as he could he ran down the hallway to the bathroom. Soaking a few towels and grabbing a small first aid kit he went back to her room. When he got back he found Raven trying to reach for another piece of mirror. Pushing all the pieces farther away from her, Robin looked into her eyes, seeing all the emotion she had stored up over the years. The pain she was in… Putting down the towels and first aid kit he gently pulled her into his arms. Robin merely said "It's ok Raven, its ok." Raven slowly stopped crying and shaking. It took a while but she eventually fell asleep in his arms. While he was holding Raven, Robin had slowly and carefully been cleaning her cuts. Gently he moved her onto her bed and went to get the first aid kit off the floor. Looking back at her Robin realized how much blood was on her leotard and cloak. While he was bandaging her, she winced and moaned "No please….." in her sleep. Just as he managed to unbutton her cloak Raven woke up. Sitting up she moved away from him and stuttered "R-Robin, w-what are you doing?" Robin's cheeks burned crimson and he was grateful for the dimness in her room. "We need to get you out of these clothes, they're covered in blood." "But…but why do y-you care?" She asked in a depressed and lonely voice. "Raven, I'm worried about you. Everyone is. You haven't come out of your room in days and you're way too thin, please let me help you." She was looking at the floor, anywhere but at him. "I couldn't take it anymore… I didn't think anyone would notice if I disappeared. I just figured that the team would be better off without me…" Raven stopped as a fresh tear rolled down her cheek against her will.

Some of the items in Ravens room were starting to float, as Raven lost the last shred of control she had on her emotions. "Raven don't ever think like. I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you! Rae, the team needs you…**I** need you." He said sitting on her bed and pulling her into his lap. "Wh-what about Starfire, she's perfect and in love with you! I'm just dark and creepy." Raven asked through sobs. Things were exploding all over her room. "She's just a friend and you're not creepy. Don't worry about it right now. Shhhh its ok" Robin could already hear her breathing deepening as she drifted back to sleep. He looked around her room; it looked like a tornado had come through. According to her clock it was almost four in the morning. He gently laid Raven on her bed. Robin sat on the edge of her bed and watched her sleep for a while and eventually gave in on his impulse to kiss her forehead. Right when he was turning to leave she said something. "Don't go…" she said in her sleep. Raven started tossing and turning. _She looks like she's having a nightmare. _He debated staying with her. _When will I get another chance like this?_ And Robin crawled in bed next to Raven, putting an arm around her waist as she calmed.

As usual Robin was up with the sun, even though he couldn't see it with Ravens curtains. As he moved to get up he realized Raven had turned towards him and was curled up against him. She stirred when Robin was halfway off the bed.

Raven slowly sat up while moving away from Robin. All she could do was stared at him. _What happened last night?_ "Y-you shouldn't be here, what about-" She was silenced by Robin putting a finger to her lips. "Raven, no one else is up yet. I didn't leave because last night you were talking in your sleep and said 'don't go'. You looked like you were having a nightmare so I stayed to make sure you were ok" She nodded. _I hope I didn't say anything else._ Motioning to her wrist he asked "May I?" When Raven didn't object, Robin removed the bandage. As soon as Raven saw what the cuts looked like she gasped and pulled her wrist away from Robin, embarrassed that he saw, fighting back a whimper of pain as she does. Using her signature monotone voice she said "I'm going to take a shower" and walked out of the room leaving the door open as an invitation for him to leave. Not taking her hint, Robin started cleaning up the rest of the blood and pieces of mirror from the previous night.

The hot shower stung her wrist, but felt good on the rest of her body. Looking down Raven was horrified to see how much blood was still dripping from her wrist. Still feeling light headed from all the blood she lost Raven leaned against the shower wall for support. She quickly washed her hair and scrubbed the rest of the blood from her body. After she wrapped a towel around herself she started making her way back to her room. _God I hope he's not still in my room when I get there. I don't know what I'll do if he is….._ Her thoughts stopped right there after she stepped into her room. None other than the Boy Wonder was sitting on her bed….waiting for her?

"Rae," he started hesitantly hoping she wouldn't be mad he was still there. "Here…let me help you" Raven blushed as she remembered she was still in her towel. "Umm no…. I need to get dressed" Her blush deepened. "Your wrist needs to be wrapped" She just shook he head 'NO'. With a small smile he said "I'll wait outside, and then I'm wrapping your wrist." And with that he went to wait in the hall. After Robin left Raven got dressed and ran a brush through her hair. She sighed. She knew he was still waiting outside her door, knowing he wouldn't leave her alone. Raven opened the door and cooly stated "My wrist is fine, now, if you don't mind I'm going to go make some tea" and headed to the kitchen. Robin quickly followed her after grabbing some bandages from her room; _she's not getting away that easily._


	3. Chapter 3

**He Saved Me**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 3:**

Robin leaned on the counter in the kitchen arms crossed, watching Raven set up her tea. After she had the kettle going and had stepped away from the stove Robin cornered her. He gently held her wrist and pulled up her sleeve. Her wrist was still bleeding pretty badly. She winced as he cleaned it before dressing it with the bandages. She just stared at him in a trance as he worked. Raven hadn't noticed the close proximity of the two. The whistle of the tea kettle brought her back to her censes.

Robin pulled down her sleeve that was slightly darker in some spots from the blood. Robin was absentmindedly rubbing her wrist with his thumb. Robin had begun to lean in to kiss Raven when the kettle whistled. Robin slowly backed away, hating to take his eyes off her. When he released her wrist Raven slid it back under her cloak. They were both sporting bright pink blushes just as the other three were coming in. Raven used her powers to lift her hood.

Cyborg and Beastboy walked in already involved in their usual meat vs. tofu argument and Starfire went right to the fridge to look for the mustard. None of them had even noticed Raven till the kettle stopped whistling. At the sudden silence everyone looked up, shocked to see Raven actually out of her room. No one spoke; they just stared at the dark girl.

Uncomfortable being the center of attention Raven walked swiftly out of the room. Her tea left forgotten on the counter. She could feel their eyes follow her out the door; she only stopped walking when she reached her room, her sanctuary. "Guys I'll be right back." Robin made his way to the door. "Think she'll chuck him outta the tower or something?" Beastboy whispered to Cyborg who just shook his head in wonder.

Robin jogged to Ravens room and knocked. "Raven, its Rob-" he stopped when the door slid open to reveal Raven sitting on her bed with her back to the door. "Why are you trying so hard" Raven asked him in probably the saddest voice he had ever heard. "I already told you, I'm worried about you. Why don't you come downstairs and have some breakfast with me and the other?" He moved to sit next to her on the bed. She shook her head no. "I'm not hungry." "Will you at least come downstairs with me, if not for yourself, then for me so I won't be worried about you trying to hurt yourself again?" _When he asked me to come down for **him**…._ Ravens heart sped up. Looking at the floor cradling her cut wrist she mumbled "Ok" Raven stood up letting her cloak cover her body. _She really needs to eat_ thought Robin as they walked back down to the kitchen.

The two birds walked through the doors to the kitchen together. Robin was barely one step behind Raven. Raven stopped just inside the door. Robin gave her shoulders a small squeeze of reassurance. The other three looked up at them. Raven felt like melting into the floor and hiding in her room; the only thing keeping her there were Robins hands still on her shoulders. "Go on" He whispered in her ear. "I'm right here with you" Her eyes were pleading with him as she looked up wishing she could see through his mask.

He could feel her fear as everyone looked at them. "Go on. I'm right here with you" he whispered loud enough for only her to hear. Raven looked up at him with pleading eyes that seemed to be saying 'Don't leave me' Robin gave her a smile and nodded _I'm not going anywhere _he thought, wishing he could tell her.

Cyborg and Beastboy who had previously been fighting over a pan stopped when Raven and Robin walked in. Cyborg took his chance and overpowered the green boy winning the pan. Beastboy stuck his tongue out at Cyborg before saying "Dude, your ali-OUCH" Beastboy was interrupted by Cyborg hitting him on the head with the pan and giving him a quick glare. "Hey Raven, want some breakfast?" Cyborg asked gently not wanting to scare her off. "Friend Raven, why have you not come out of your room in the recent past days?" Raven ignored both questions and sat down at the table with Robin taking the seat next to her. Raven was content to merely stare at her lap. Robin got up and returned less than a minute later with a fresh steaming cup of tea. Raven looked at him and said a very quiet "Thank you." Robin gently squeezed her hand under the table.

Cyborg hadn't missed a single thing between the two birds since they walked into the room. He caught every little look and touch that conspired between them. "Yo Rob can I talk to you for a sec?" Cyborg asked giving him a confused look. "Sure" Raven looked up when Robin answered. Robin looked at Raven with gentle eyes before both him and Cyborg got up and went out the door to the hallway. "Man, what is up with Raven? She seems so…scared? How did you get her to come out of her room and why the heck didn't she hurt you for touching her this morning?" Cyborg practically screamed. Robin sighed knowing that this was coming eventually. "Ok first of all I can't tell you what's up with her. I wouldn't tell you even if I did understand it_. _That's for Raven to tell you herself, it's not my place. And I got her out of her room by asking her. I don't know why she didn't hurt me earlier, you'd have to ask her that and that's all I have to say on the subject" Robin stated calmly. "But-" "No buts Cyborg, Raven will tell everyone when she's ready and if she wants you to know. You can ask her yourself if you want to know so bad. But I won't tell you and this is the last I'll hear about it." He said the last bit with more authority and re-entered the kitchen with Cyborg behind him "You're not the only one who was worried" muttered the metal man. Walking in they saw Raven sinking into the floor. Robin and Cyborg gave Starfire questioning looks. "Where did she-" Starfire was cut off by a scream. At that, with Robin in the lead they ran upstairs to where the scream came from…Raven's room. "GET OUT!" They had almost reached her door when Beastboy went flying into the opposite wall. When he got to his feet he ran screaming "RUN AWAY!"

Robin stopped when Beastboy went screaming past him. Giving a small chuckle he said "When will he learn?" and slowly shook his head. Becoming serious again he said "Why don't you two go downstairs, I'll be right down" Without giving them a chance to reply Robin punched a code in and went into Raven's room. As the door hissed shut Starfire and Cyborg heard Robin saying "Let me see, I hope you didn't open it hurting him" with a light chuckle. "How on earth does he get away with that?" Cyborg asks a confused and jealous Starfire who just shrugs in response while glaring at the now closed door.


	4. Chapter 4

**He Saved Me**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day was quiet with no missions. Just after dinner Beastboy who was still staying well away from Raven said "Dudes let's play truth or dare!" Seeing this as a chance to get answers they both desperately wanted, Starfire and Cyborg both quickly agreed. "Sure why not" agreed Robin not seeing any real harm in playing. Raven who was attempting to leave without being seen was stopped by Beastboy standing in front of the door. "Come on Raven, you have to play with us" he begged. "Oh yes Friend Raven, you simply must play with us! Please….." whined Starfire. Raven sighed "Fine" and sat down on the couch. Beastboy took a crumpled ball of paper out of his pocket and read it aloud. By the time Raven realized what it was that Beastboy was reading it was too late. Raven gave him her famous death glare, snatched the paper from his hands and slapped him so hard he had her handprint on his cheek. "You'll be lucky **IF **you wake up tomorrow Beastboy" Raven threatened him. "What did the grass stain do?" Cyborg asked her. "It's a compulsion spell" Everyone gasped and glared at Beastboy. "Relax it only lasts about four hours" Raven said still annoyed. "Well now we have to play" demanded an excited Cyborg.

"I would like to do the going first" stated Starfire. "Sure Star" Robin complied. "Friend Raven, the truth or the dare" Starfire questioned. "Truth" Raven was not looking forward to this. "Why did black magic come under your door when I went to your room the night of last?" She sounded slightly hurt. "You wouldn't leave me alone" Raven said in monotone expecting worse. "Ok Beastboy…truth or dare" She asked more than a little evilly. "Uhh dare" He gulped. "Let's see I dare you to…" "Beastboy you are SO dead" Cyborg stated the obvious. "Beastboy you have to put on Starfires uniform and croak like a frog when someone talks to you" Raven declared. Sighing "ok, I'll be back" Beastboy said less than enthusiastic. After the doors closed behind him Robin said "Wow Raven, I thought you would do way worse considering he was in your room." "Don't worry, this is only the beginning of what I'm going to do to him" she replied. Not long later Beastboy came back into the living room in the form of a wolf. "Hey grass stain" called Cyborg as Beastboy come over. Beastboy acknowledged him by turning into a frog, croaking and turning back into a wolf. All except Raven laughed at him. Beastboy reverted to his original form when he remembered that it was still his turn. Everyone burst out laughing again seeing him in Starfires uniform. "Robin truth or dare" "Dare" Robin wasn't the least bit nervous. "Lets see…I dare you to kiss Starfire" Beastboy said proud he had thought of this. Everyone knew about Starfires crush and he was just about positive that Robin liked her back. "Fine" Robin said borderline. He went over to where Starfire was sitting and gave her a short peck on the lips. "Cyborg truth or dare?" Robin asked when he was once again in his seat. "Dare" replied the tin man. "I dare you to tell me why you wanted to play so bad, especially after Raven told us about the truth spell" Robin outsmarted his friend "Spiky haired, annoying little pain" mumbled Cyborg before answering "Fine, I wanted to play 'cuz I want answers! Star, truth or dare" "I shall pick the dare." She said bravely. "Ok I want you to," he whispered the rest in the alien's ear. "Got it?" he asked. Starfire nodded and pounced on Raven. "Hey get off me Starfire!" Raven said in monotone. Robin could feel her pain. Then he saw the overly strong girl holding Ravens wrists. "Raven why wouldn't you come out of your room?" Cyborg asked her. This isn't what Robin had in mind when he told his friend to ask her himself. She couldn't take the pain another second, Raven opened her mouth to scream but instead the truth came out "I was trying to get rid of my feelings for" She shut her mouth preventing herself from finishing. Trying to keep from crying Raven turned into her soul self and fled to the roof. "Stay here!" Robin ordered before running after his Raven.

Sensing her on the roof, that's where Robin went. When he got there Raven was sitting in a corner, not caring what her powers did. Robin walked over to her asking "Raven, what feelings were you trying to get rid of by cutting and locking yourself up in your room like that?" Raven shook her head and in between sobs said "Y-you can feel my emotions towards you, but you don't like me. And I couldn't take it anymore" Robin pulled her into his lap whispering "Shhh please don't cry. I love you too much to see you this hurt and upset" "You do?" Raven asked him trying, willing herself to believe his words. "Yes I do. And it's killing me to see you like this, hurting emotionally and physically." "But you kissed Starfire" Raven looked away from him. "It was just a stupid dare; if I knew it would upset you I wouldn't have done it." Robin kissed the top of her head. With the utmost carefulness possible he cleans the newly opened wound and puts a fresh bandage on.

They stayed like that for a long time, with Raven safe in Robins embrace. When Raven stood up Robin asked "Are you ok?" "I can't go back down there or Cyborg might be turned to scrap metal" Chuckling slightly Robin says "I wasn't plan-" Cyborg Beastboy (still in Starfires uniform) and Starfire all ran onto the roof "It's Slade." Robin instantly switched into leader mode "are you ok?" Raven knew he was really asking if she was strong enough to come and if she wanted to come. "I'm fine" came the normal monotone reply, and with that she transported them to the docks. "Titans ready" Robin ordered. Before they knew it they were surrounded on all side by hundreds of slade bots. "Titans GO" Robin cried before jumping into battle with the others quickly following his lead.

Little did the Titans realize they were slowly being separated. They fought with everything they had. After a half hour the Titans tired and started fading fast, but the robots were also running out fast. "AHHHH" the scream was abruptly cut off. Robin knew that scream it was Raven! Robin started fighting the direction the scream originated from.

Someone grabbed her left wrist hard. She screamed but it was cut off by something covering her mouth. "Now be a good little bird and I won't have to torture you" Slade said into her ear. He injected a clear liquid into her arm. The last thing Raven heard as she slipped out of consciousness was Robin yelling "RAVEN"

Robin saw her just as Slade threw her over his shoulder and ran. Robin dropped to his knees "I failed her…." Without him realizing it the team gathered around him. "What has happened?" asked Starfire who looked at the group. "Slade took Raven" his voice dripped with hate "Find him and get Raven back" And with that said they flew back to the tower where Robin got right on his bike and when out to search.

At the tower Cyborg worked on trying to find Raven's locator signal while Beastboy and Starfire search from the skies.

After searching unsuccessfully for almost two hours Robins communicator rang. He knew who it was before he even opened the communicator. "Slade where are you, what have you done with Raven?" "My dear boy I'm in the place where it all began, and I haven't done anything to your precious Raven…yet." Slade ended the transmission leaving his cryptic message with Robin. After years though, he had gotten quite good at deciphering Slades clues. This one was quite simple for him, and only took a few seconds. Slade was hiding in the lair where the titans had first met him face to face. Robin sped off in the direction of the hideout.


	5. Chapter 5

**He Saved Me**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 5**

Robin knew it was a trap. But he didn't care. All he cared about was finding Raven. He jumped off his bike, and cautiously went through the open door. Straining his senses Robin looked around. It looked the same as it did all that time ago. _What is it with this guy and gears…_The air moved behind him slightly, thinking it was just the wind Robin ignored it. Then the next thing he knew everything was black.

When Robin woke up he was chained to a chair with a spotlight shining down on him. Looking around he saw his utility belt thrown to the floor a few feet away. "Oh good you're awake." Said a cold voice. "What do you want with Raven?" Robin had to restrain himself from screaming. "This isn't about Raven. No it's definitely not about her." Slade snapped his fingers and another spotlight came on over a small platform with figure lying on it. "Raven!" Robin whispered. "What did you do to her?" he growled glaring at the madman in front of him. "Patience my dear boy. You see Robin" began Slade "throughout the years I have tried to hurt you, to break you, and to kill you. But none of my tactics have worked. You always find a way to resist me and find the hope to keep fighting" Slade paused before he continued "But I have finally found your weakness!" Slade gestured over towards Raven. Robin gritted his teeth and said "DON'T you DARE touch her!" Slade just laughed at Robin. "It seems the only way to hurt you is through **her**. So you see Robin, I CAN touch her and I WILL do much **MORE **than that." Slade walked up to Raven who was too scared to make a sound. Taking out a knife Slade cut a line down her leotard from top to bottom. Slade removed the leotard from her body and threw it over by her already discarded cloak. Slade began kissing and touching Raven everywhere. Getting bored he adjusted his belt and started on a silently crying Raven who was too scared to fight back. Raven merely turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at Slade. Robin could see trails on her face from crying. A small part of Robins mind way wondering why nothing was floating, but didn't focus on it.

Raven didn't dare move as Slade walked over towards her. She could see something glinting in his belt. Slade leaned over Raven and took his time slicing away her leotard and belt. He tossed the remainders of her uniform by the cloak. He adjusted his mask and began kissing her. He kissed her lips and everything below. Raven was petrified. His hands slid along her revealed body. Slade got off her for a second and Raven thought he was through but when he came back down he went even farther. Unable to look at the smirk on his face Raven turned to look away and closed her eyes. She could hear Robin screaming, fighting against his restraints. Raven cried and when Slade finally got off her she just wanted to disappear.

Robin could do absolutely nothing but watch horrified as that madman hurt Raven. Eventually he decided it was enough and got off her. Slade walked right out of the room without looking back. Not long after Slade had left Robins hands and feet were released from their bindings. Robin ran over to Raven. "Don't touch me!" Raven was terrified and she wanted to get away from Robin fearing that he would hurt her to but couldn't get up. "Raven, it's me. It's alright I won't hurt you." He wiped a tear away with his thumb. Pulling her cloak over Robin pulled her into his lap and wrapped her in her cloak. Raven buried her face into his safe familiar embrace. Robin took out his communicator and, making sure Raven wouldn't be seen, called Cyborg. "I'm sending coordinates, come over right away" "Ok, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Cyborg replied and ended the call. Cyborg could tell from his leaders tone that now wasn't the time for questions. That would happen back at the tower.

Robin continued to comfort and sooth Raven after the call ended. She was still crying and scared that Slade would come back to hurt her some more. Robin held her close and stroked her hair and whispered calming words to her. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting they heard a car engine shut off outside. Robin took Raven in his arms, and making sure her cloak was still coving her, started making his way to the door.

Raven was crying quietly with tears still running down her cheeks. Robin looked down at her with sorrow in his masked eyes. Such a strong girl, he felt so bad that he couldn't save her this time. He kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip on her. "Robin!" Cyborg was yelling looking for them. Raven looked up at Robin with thinly masked fear in her eyes. "Over here" Robin replied to the robot. "Don't worry, I won't tell him or the others" Raven looked down again attempting to hold back more tears that were trying to escape. "Man, what happened" Cyborg asked seeing Raven curled up in Robins arms. "I'll explain later, but for now we need to get Raven home" Robin answered keeping his promise to Raven. "Want me to carry her" Cyborg offered. When the words left his mouth Raven tensed up and bit her lip. Robin just pulled her closer to his chest (if that's even possible at this point) and kept walking towards the car.

When they got back to the tower Robin carried a sleeping Raven to the med. lab ignoring every ones questions. Arriving in the med lab Robin laid Raven on one of the beds and locked the door behind them. Woken by the voices of the others Raven sat up looking around and quietly asked "What about the others, what are you going to tell them?" "For now they don't have to know what happened tonight, not until you're ready for them or want them to know." He told her pulling out some ointment to clean the cuts Slade had made while cutting her leotard. She flinched as he cleaned them. "What are those" Robin asked wondering about the metal cuffs on her wrists. "They're to prevent me from using my powers" Robin nodded and continued to clean the wounds inflicted upon her. After she watched him work for a while she got up the courage to ask the question both had been wondering. "What...what about us?" She said barely loud enough for him to hear. "I would like nothing less than for you to be my girlfriend, if that's what you want Raven" Raven saw the door opening through the curtain they were behind and gasped. She quickly pulled her hood up and held her cloak closed with still shaking hands, just to be sure. Neither of them had remembered that Cyborg _could_ hack into the computer and get around the locks because a) it was time consuming b) it was disrespectful of privacy and c) he never did it. "Ok, I want to know what the heck is going on here, and I want to know NOW!" Cyborg demanded with the other two agreeing behind him. Instead of answering Raven got off the bed intending on pushing past them. But instead the room spun and she fell into Robins arms. "Well you three will have to wait for those answers a little longer, Raven needs to rest." And as an afterthought added "And you aren't allowed to pester her for answers either. You will get the info you're looking for soon enough" and with that Robin walked out of the room with Raven curled up against him.

Robin put her on the bed in her room "I'll go so you can change and get some rest" Robin gave Raven a tender kiss on her lips "Goodnight Angel" he said then left her alone in her room. Walking towards his room Robin was deep in thought about how to get those cuffs of Raven. He hadn't taken more than a few steps from her door though before he walked right into Cyborg. "Man what happened tonight, Raven NEVER lets anyone help her!" Robin sighed, starting to get tired of Cyborg not listening to him. "Look, I already told you, it's Ravens choice when you guys find out not mine. Now GOODNIGHT!" and Robin went in his room and slammed his door shut behind him. "If it has anything to do with why Slade took her tonight we have a right to know." Cyborg shouted. But Robin ignored him and his door remained shut.

As usual Robin was up at six. He went downstairs to start his coffee and put the kettle on to boil. Deciding to go check on Raven he went back upstairs. Ravens door was unlocked so he went in without knocking for fear of waking her up. Robin was surprised with what he saw. Raven was sitting on her bed staring hollow eyed at the floor. "Raven" he said "I heard you and Cyborg last night. I couldn't sleep after that and I'm sorry I'll…(shakily) I'll tell the others today before breakfast." She said in an unsteady monotone. "You don't have to if you're not ready…come on I started your tea for you" All Robin could see was those stupid cuffs on her wrists. Robin noticed her light purple tang top and whites short shorts. "You know you look cute in your pajamas" Robin complimented her. Grabbing her cloak she nervously says "Thanks, and umm, could we not tell the others about us just yet" Raven didn't like the idea of keeping MORE secrets from her friends but she didn't know how they would handle it. And she wasn't sure if she could take much more at the moment. "Of course, now come on your water should be ready by now" he said giving her a smile that took her breath away. Letting her cloak cover her figure they went downstairs together.

Back in the kitchen they found a very angry Cyborg waiting for them. He opened his mouth to say something but Raven beat him to it. "I'll tell you everything you want to know when the other two come downstai-" Cyborg ran off without letting her finish her sentence yelling "Guys, WAKE UP! Get down here! We're finally going to get some answers!" Cyborgs shouts echoed in the tower. "You sure you want to do this?" Robin checked as he made his coffee and Ravens tea. Raven looked at the cuffs on her wrists. "No, but I can't hide it forever, and besides he has a point, they deserve to know too" She sat on the couch with her tea in one hand and Robin intertwining their fingers.

They waited in the peaceful quiet which was sadly broken too soon for their liking, signaling the arrival of the others. Giving the back of her hand a quick kiss Robin untangled their fingers. The two of them stood in front of the couch while the rest sat down and waited for their leader to say something. But instead it was Raven who spoke "I asked Robin not to tell you what has been going on the past few days. Don't blame him. I wasn't ready to accept it, but I am now and I'll answer your questions" She said in her classic monotone. Everyone started talking at once and Robin had to yell to be heard over the others. "ENOUGH! One at a time." Raven nodded her thanks "Beastboy you first" she said. "Why did you run out on the truth or dare game last night?" "My emotions were out of control and I needed to meditate, and I didn't want to say why. And no I'm not telling you now either. Starfire?" "Friend why was friend Robin aloud in your room when no one else is?" she asked. Raven decided to give a slightly different version of the truth for this one. "He knew I needed help with something before I did, and again I'm not going into what that something is just yet. Cyborg?" although she already knew what his question would be. "What happened last night?" he asked expectedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**He Saved Me**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 6:**

"Raven you don't have to answer that if you don't want to" Robin quickly interjected. "I don't want to, but" she sighed before continuing "I need to they have the right to know. Will you help me with…" Raven trailed off, but Robin knew she meant with the bandages and explaining what had happened last night. Robin got up from where he had been sitting on the couch after Raven started answering their questions. _I can't believe she is doing this, I can feel how hard it is for her to open up to the rest of us._ Raven turned so her back was to the couch. Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy exchanged glances but remained quiet. Pulling her arms out from under her cloak Robin took off the bandages and promised to put clean ones on when this was over. Putting his hands on her shoulders he gave Raven one last chance to change her mind "You sure" Her fear was just getting more and more intense. She looked up at him and nodded. With shaking hands she undid her cloak and let it fall to the floor, and then slowly she turned around for the others to see. Everyone gasped when they saw her arms and the cuffs. "Slade put these cuffs on me to prevent me from using my powers to protect myself, ….and then (she took a deep breath) and then he raped me" the last few words came out barely above a whisper. The team simultaneously let out a gasp. None of them had guessed that it was anything near this big that had happened to her last night. A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered the horrors of the previous night. Robin had her sit on the couch and he continued to tell how he was unable to help her because Slade had chained him to a chair. How Slade had cut her leotard off her body. The only thing he left out was that she had been crying as Slade repeatedly touched and repeatedly kissed **EVERY INCH** of her. By the time Robin was done telling the story Raven was crying into her hands, and the others just stared at her startled. Robin went to sit by Raven. The others found it unbelievable that Raven was actually crying, and in front of them at that rate. "I think we'll go and get a pizza" said Cyborg knowing Raven would need some time to calm down. And with that he dragged Starfire and Beastboy out of the room and off the island.

Robin had already pulled Raven into his lap by the time the doors had closed behind the other Titans. "Shhh it's ok, it's over now. I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you stay while I told the others. I'm sorry; please don't cry Angel" Robin said holding her tight. "Raven, it's ok, it's over. I won't ever let him hurt you again. I promise." "I-I j-just wish w-we could g-get these cuffs o-off" Raven said between sobs. "I think I can make that happen, come on I have an idea." He helped her to her feet and they made their way to Robin's room where Raven sat on his bed hugging one of his pillows. Robin opened a secret compartment in the wall and took out what Raven thought was a pen. He sat on the bed with a smile on his face saying "This is one of the best lasers ever made, courtesy of the Bat himself" "Do you think it will work?" Raven asked afraid of getting her hopes up for nothing. Robin nodded and gently took her hand in his own and sliced right through the cuff. Then he did the same for the other one. Ravens left wrist was all bloody but the cuts she made had finally closed up. "Thank you" she said giving Robin a hug. Robin put the laser back and went into his personal bathroom for a second. He came out with a wet towel and washed off the dried blood. "Just don't open it by slapping Beastboy again, ok?" he said jokingly. "PIZZA" came Cyborgs booming voice over the P.A. system. "Come on, I don't know about you but I'm starving" he put his arm around her waist. "Me too" she agreed.

Robin removed his arm from her waist just outside the kitchen door. They went in together to see if the others had left them anything to eat. After pizza Robin suggests some outside battle training. Everyone agrees and they worked on their hand-to-hand combat since they all needed to work on that area. They trained outside till long after sundown. After the usual race to the shower with Beastboy winning as a cheetah and Robin letting Raven use his personal shower, while the rest fought it out, Cyborg declared he's making lasagna for dinner.

After dinner and some videogames, and victory dances Starfire asks "Friends may we have a stay in movie night with the popped corn and unhealthy junk foods?" "I'm game" "Yeah me too" agree Cyborg and Beastboy. "Sure, what about you Rae?" Raven shrugged and said "I guess" The team eventually settled on the recently released "Wicked Scary 2". Raven was excited about the movie even though she would never admit it out loud. Raven sat on the end of the couch wanting to put space between her and the team. That plan backfired when Robin sat down next to her. When Cyborg turned out the lights Robin leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'll protect you from the movie monster." Raven looked at him and saw a smirk on his face. She knew and remembered only too well what happened after the first one. He obviously remembered too. Raven smiled a little and allowed herself to inch closer to him as the movie began. Raven clung to Robins arm throughout the movie utterly terrified. When he pulled it away she felt the fear wrap around her. Raven was relieved when he wound his arm around her middle and the fear left her once again.

When the movie was over Cyborg Starfire and Beastboy went up one floor while Raven and Robin went up two. Robin walked Raven to her room and kissed her goodnight, which made her cheeks turn pink. He watched her door close behind her before he went to his own room to change. Just before Robin got in bed he heard a blood curdling scream. Robin opened his door and tore down the hallway.

Raven walked into her room and noticed the window was open. _Weird, must have been Robin when he was in here this morning._ Walking over to the window she shut and locked it. Thinking about how much Robin has helped her, she went to her closet and pulled out some sweat pants and a tang top to put on. Throwing her dirty clothes in her hamper, Raven censes someone behind her. Turning around, she saw someone leaning on the wall. Slade!_ How in hell did he get in here!_ She backed up and hit the wall behind her. Raven let out a horrible scream as he started walking towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

**He Saved Me**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 7:**

Raven shut her eyes and covered her ears. She opened her mouth and screamed again. Someone put their hands on her shoulders and gently shook her. Raven opened her eyes to see a shirtless Robin in front of her with the others running into her room. Not caring that the others saw them, Raven hugged him, extremely relieved. "What happened?" he asked. "H-him, he w-was here" Raven said into Robin's chest. "Cyborg do a security sweep of the tower" ordered Robin. A breeze blew through Ravens room "Uh dude, why would you have your window open when it's freezing out?" Beastboy asked walking over to close and lock it. Robin looked at the window then back to Raven who had sunk to the floor with her knees to her chest hugging herself as soon as Robin let go of her. "My window was open when I came in, so I shut and locked it. After I changed I turned around and Slade was leaning against the wall" she said in a shaky voice with fear pouring through their bond in waves. "Was Slade in here when you got in your room?" Starfire wondered. Raven shook her head. "Tower's clean, according to my censors no one's been in the tower or on the island but us all day" reported Cyborg. "Ok (sigh) you guys go get some sleep. I got this one" Robin told them while looking at Raven. "But what shall friend Raven do?" Starfire whispered as she passed Robin. "Don't worry about Raven, Star. I have a plan" Robin told Starfire. When Raven heard Robin say her name she looked up from her place on the floor. Starfire followed the guys lead and went back up to bed. Robin kneeled down in front of her. "Robin, I-" he silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. "I don't want you to stay in here tonight. Do you need anything?" he asked as he helped Raven up. She went quickly to her closet and grabbed a uniform for tomorrow. Robin took her hand and led the way out the door.

They went to his room where he said "Climb in bed, and make yourself comfy" Robin watched as she got in his bed and he tucked her in, seeing that she had everything she needed he made his way back to the door. "Where are you going to sleep?" "I'm just gonna go to Beastboys room, he has an extra bed." He could feel and see the uneasiness in her eyes. "Unless…you want me to stay?" he offered. "Would you" _I am so weak, I shouldn't be afraid. _She thought depressed. Robin said "Anything for you my Angel" _How can I not stay; she looks so small and scared in that big bed. _"You can sleep up here if you want, as long as you don't try anything" she said seeing him pull a blanket from the closet. Smiling Robin climbed in bed next to Raven. Then Raven did something that surprised Robin and even herself. She curled up against his back. _Why am I doing this?_ She thought. Robin turned over to face her and put his arm around her slim waist. Raven sighed happily, feeling safe in his arms. "Goodnight Robin, and thank you" "Night Angel" he kissed her head and felt her muscles relax. Knowing Raven was safe Robin fell asleep with a smile.

Raven woke up on something warm, thinking it was her pillow she wrapped her arms around it. It moved slightly. Opening her eyes Raven was shocked to see it was Robin she was on. "You certainly are affectionate in the morning aren't you" Robin said with a small chuckle. Raven was stunned by the fact that she was ON Robin. _What the hell happened last night? And why aren't I in MY room. _"You know you're cute when you're asleep, even if you drool" Robin told her. Wiping her mouth Raven realized it was clean. She tried to get off of him but Robin just rolled and held tight to her. "Are you feeling better this morning?" he asked releasing her waist. "Uh, don't take this the wrong way Robin but, why am I in your room" she asked him confused. "Slade was in your room-" he started to explain but stopped when Raven sat up. "I thought that was just a nightmare. An extremely painful nightmare" she shuddered. "You were pretty shook up after that. You asked me to stay with you" He pulled her into a tender hug and kissed her forehead making her smile a little.

In the kitchen Raven sat on the counter watching with amusement as Robin attempted to make his coffee. Getting slightly annoyed he said more to himself than Raven. "Why won't this stupid thing turn on?" Raven couldn't help it anymore and started giggling. "What's so funny?" he asked in mock anger, which only made her giggle more. Still giggling she got off the counter and replied "Wow, I never thought the Boy Wonder would be outsmarted by an appliance" she held up the plug, showing him that it wasn't plugged in. Robin plugged it in and started his coffee. "Did you unplug it?" Instead of answering she ran away and he chased her playfully saying "I'm going to get you!" to the still giggling girl. Raven had just run back into the kitchen when she suddenly stopped and Robin ran into her, sending both of them crashing to the floor. Robin twisted in the air so he wouldn't land on Raven. She rolled off him onto the floor with another small smile. Robin helped her up just as Cyborg walked in complaining "What's going on in here? I could hear you two all the way upstairs" Regaining her composure first Raven replied "Oh Wonder Boy over there just got outsmarted by the coffee maker" in the best monotone she could manage while being only semi-successful in holding back more laughter. She grabbed her tea off the counter and went to sit on the couch under her hood. Cyborg gave Robin a look and Robin said "I think a certain sorceress unplugged it when my back was turned" he just shrugged as if he could care less. Cyborg went to the stove to start the eggs, and bacon and said over his shoulder "You sure it wasn't BB? He hasn't pulled any pranks in a while" "Maybe" said Robin humoring Cyborgs idea. Robin went and sat on the counter as he watched Raven walk out of the room. The second the doors slid close behind Raven Cyborg said "Ok man, spill it what is going on between you two? Are you going out or something?" Robin almost choked on his coffee. "W-what do you mean, we're just friends" Robin stuttered. "Uh-huh, then why didn't you send her to sleep in Stars room last night? And what was with the hug she gave you? Raven doesn't HUG." Cyborg said matter of factly. "She probably hugged me from relief or something, remember how scared she was. The only other time I have seen her that scared was when Slade had her the other night" Robin justified. "Ok but you still haven't told me why she was in your room instead of Stars last night" "I didn't want Starfire to pester Raven." That was true too, Robin realized after he said it. "Fine that's understandable but why were you in your room as well" Cyborg continued to question. "I wasn't planning on sleeping my room. I was going to go to BB's room since he has an extra bed" he retorted starting to get sick of the third-degree. "Then why didn't you, when I did another scan of the tower at one this morning it showed you and Raven both in your room, care to explain?" The half-robot asked._ Why does he try to hide things from me, he should know by now that I always find out in the end. _Cyborg thought. "She asked me to stay, she was really scared. Raven said she didn't want to be alone so I stayed so she would feel safe" Robin said putting his mug in the sink. Seeing him open his mouth Robin added "And no we didn't do anything, I wouldn't do anything that would risk her trust in me. Besides I enjoy living." Both boys laughed. Before Cyborg could ask another question Raven walked back in asking "Is breakfast ready" Cyborg handed her a plate and she nodded her thanks taking a seat next to Robin at the table. Beastboy and Starfire walked in looking for food soon after. Starfire enjoyed a plate of Cyborgs cooking while Beastboy had cereal refusing to eat meat as usual. Everyone was just finishing their food when the alarm went off.


	8. Chapter 8

**He Saved Me**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 8:**

"Who is it?" asked Starfire. "Plasmas across town, let's go" Everyone ran to the garage and piled into the T-Car. Less than five minutes later they were across town and ready to fight. "Titans GO!" Robin gave the battle cry and everyone sprang into action. Raven, Starfire and Beastboy all took to the sky. Beastboy attempted squishing him by falling on him in his t-rex form. Starfire was sending a storm of starbolts down on the monster. Cyborg used his sonic cannon while Robin threw a mix of freeze and explosive disks. In the end they took him down by Raven sending her soul self into him. By the time Plasmas was sent back to the high security prison it had started pouring. Everyone was soaked to the bone and cold. Robin walked up to Raven "Are you ok Raven?" he asked. She had her hood down with her face to the sky and her eyes closed. When she didn't answer Robin put a hand on her shoulder and shook her a little. The others were beginning to get curious and Robin was getting really worried. He shook her again. Only a little harder this time and thankfully she snapped out of her trance.

Looking around Raven asked "Why are you all staring at me" in a strange tone of voice that even Robin didn't recognize. "Dude, you think we're acting weird? You're the one just standing around when it's POURING!" Beastboy yelled at her. Raven flinched visibly. Robin sent a glare Beastboys way that practically yelled 'not helping'. Looking at Raven, Robin realized she didn't look like herself either, almost like she wasn't Raven. Raven started backing up, but didn't get far because she tripped on the edge of the sidewalk and fell. Robin walked up to the fallen girl slowly and crouched down in front of her so they were eye to eye. "You're not my Angel, are you?" Robin asked in a gentle voice. Slowly she shook her head never taking her eyes off Robin. "I'm Timid. One of Ravens emotions" "Ok well why don't we go back to the tower and get out of this rain?" when she still looked scared Robin asked "Will you trust me" and offered his hand to help her up. "Raven trusts you more than anyone" "Really now" Robin asked her. Nodding she took his hand and Robin helped her up. Raven (Timid) got in the backseat with Robin who asked the other Titans if they were coming before sliding in next to her. The other Titans had just watched the exchange in extreme confusion, but were glad they were able to get out on the rain

No one spoke on the way to the tower. Raven (Timid) barely left Robins side for the better part of two hours. When Robin sat on a couch next to Timid in a corner of the room she said "Raven's going to be so mad at me. None of us have ever been out for this long before." She started to cry. Robin pulled her into a hug, only thinking about comforting the scared girl. He always had hated seeing her cry, or any girl cry for that matter. A few moments later he heard her sigh.

Raven now back in her own body, opened her eyes to see Starfire staring at them. Raven slowly pulled out of the hug whispering "You shouldn't be hugging me in front of the others" Raven nodded in Starfires direction. "Raven, it is you right?" When she nodded he dragged the shocked girl towards the others saying, "Titans, I have something important I need to show you" The boys paused the game they were playing and Starfire looked up hoping he would tell them why he was hugging Raven. Robin gave Raven a small smirk before he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Starfire flew out of the room in tears. Beastboys jaw dropped to the floor and Cyborg just thought, _Well it's about time._

They slowly pulled back in need of air. Ravens cheeks were bright red in embarrassment. She never had liked being the center of attention. "How long have you been umm, together?" asks a shocked Beastboy. "Only a few days, and hopefully a lot longer" Robin replied silently praying she wouldn't kill him or worse breakup with him for what he just did. "You are SO lucky I don't wanna lose you" and with that she kissed him again. A loud clap of thunder broke them apart again. Cyborg was walking towards the kitchen to make lunch when Raven asked "Will Starfire be ok?" Everyone in the tower knew about her crush on Robin except perhaps the Boy Wonder himself. "She'll be ok she just needs some time" Cyborg said from the kitchen making Raven feel better. "I'm going to go check on her" Beastboy announced leaving Cyborg, Robin, and Raven alone. "So…what were you saying about being 'just friends' with Raven" Cyborg was smirking, he was going to enjoy this even if it killed him. Raven looked up from where she had been sitting on the couch. "He said what!" She was furious and hurt, and started walking towards her boyfriend. "Ra-Raven let me explain, please" Cyborg was trying to control his laughter at the look on Robins face. "Make it quick before I decide to feed you to that storm" Raven was so mad, all he had been doing was toying with her. "This morning after you left Cy started asking about us" Robin started quickly. "We had decided not to tell the others yet and….." he trailed off as he felt her anger fade and she hugged him relieved. "It's ok, I'm just glad you weren't toying with me" she said quietly. "So Raven why did you unplug his coffee maker this morning?" Cyborg said still laughing. "I wanted to see how long it would take him to figure it out, oh and for revenge for saying that I drool in my sleep" she finished with a small giggle. "Think it was funny ehh?" Robin lunged and Raven started running around the living room. "Cyborg save me!" she squeaked running back into the kitchen to hide behind him. "Ain't no way I'm getting in the middle of this" Cyborg started laughing all over again thinking _maybe this will be good for her, she need to let go every now and then. Heck who even knew Robin that knew how to let go. _Running back into the living room Robin jumped over a chair and landed on Raven pinning her to the couch, carefully so he wouldn't hurt her. Robin and Raven were laughing together the whole time. Robin suddenly stopped and sat up looking around. "What, did I do something" Raven asks with concern clouding her gaze. "What? No Angel- never, it's more like what you DIDN'T do. You were happily laughing and showing emotion but nothing blew up or exploded" Robin explained with a slightly confused but happy smile. "Maybe you can show emotion now" Robin ventured "Maybe" _Oh I hope he's right._ Beastboy walked in taking a seat on the couch saying "Well Star refuses to leave her room" Robin got off the couch with a sigh "Let me try" and started for her room. "Tell her that lunch will be ready in 5 minutes" Cyborg yelled after him. After a few minutes of silence among the three that remained Raven looked out the window and asked "Do you think this storm will flood the ci-" Raven stopped when she saw Robin walk in. "Well I don't think she'll be having lunch with us today." Robin said sitting at the table with his head in his hands. The next bolt of lightning and clap of thunder was so bad it made Raven jump causing a light bulb to explode. Raven joined the three guys at the table. "So much for that idea" she said dryly. Cyborg passed out plates of food and everyone thanked him for cooking.

After lunch everyone decided to do their own thing. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing a new space game on the game station, Starfire was still in her room refusing to come out, Raven was meditating since she hadn't in two days and Robin was watching his Angel light up with each bolt of lightning that passed. Hours had ticked by when Raven suddenly fell to the ground with a soft thud. Robin was on his feet in an instant to help her up "Are you ok Angel" she had been floating almost five feet up. "Yeah can I talk to you alone for a second?"


	9. Chapter 9

**He Saved Me**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 9:**

"Sure wanna go to your room" Robin offered. Raven nodded and led him by the hand. When they were comfortable on her bed Raven started "So while I was meditating I had a good long talk with my emotions and asked them why the tower didn't blow up while you were chasing me. When they first told me I didn't believe them. I kept denying it because it seemed too good to be true." "So why didn't anything happen?" he asked her. Raven looked at him with her big violet eyes "You" "Me?" Robin looked at her like she was crazy. "How could I keep your powers from blowing stuff up?" Robin was confused. _This doesn't make any sense…_ "They feel safe when you're around, they are content and let me express them without any accidents happening" Raven was afraid of what his reaction would be. "Angel that's great" Robin picked her up and spun her in a circle. "You must be crazier about me than I thought" he added cockily putting her down. "That is very touching Robin" came a malicious voice from behind them. The spun around expecting Slade to be there, but no one was there. The only thing was that Raven's window was wide open with rain pouring in.

Robin went and shut the window and went back to the bed to pull a shaking Raven into his arms. "H-how" her voice was shaking so bad she could barely speak. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." He said holding her tight. "Grab your stuff, until we figure this out I don't want you coming in here alone" Raven nodded and started moving around her room, taking various things and putting them in a bag. Robin took her bag from her and they started for the door. "Wait…" Raven ran back to her night stand and pulled a black velvet box from its drawer. "Come on Rae, let's go put your stuff in my room" Robin said putting an arm around her shoulders and led her out the door.

They put her things in an empty drawer in the dresser. Turning around Robin saw Raven looking around the room for a good spot to put her little box. "So, am I aloud to see what's in your special box?" He asked coming to sit on the bed with her. Raven opened the lid to reveal her meditation mirror. "Nice mirror" he commented reaching for it. "No, it's a portal into my mind" she said pulling it out of his reach. "Hmm, would you let me borrow it" he asked slyly and reached for it again, knocking her onto her back onto the bed. Kneeling over her with his hands next to her head Robin whispers to her. "You shouldn't tempt me with a path right into your mind. I would LOVE to meet to meet your other emotions." Robin teased her in a voice that sent shivers down her spine. "They know all your secrets, I bet I could…_persuade_ them to share a few with me" Raven stared at him. The idea of him in her mind…it scared her a bit. They stayed like that for a long while. Eventually Robin said "Come on it'll be dinner time soon and I need to talk to Cyborg about some things." "I know. They are probably wondering where we are by now anyways" Raven said reluctantly thinking _back to reality_.

Walking into the living room proved to be a BIG mistake. Starfire had finally come out of her room and was watching the still raging storm. But Beastboy and Cyborg were playing Stankball around the room. "Watch out!" the shout jerked Raven from her thoughts and she was promptly hit in the face with a ball of smelly old socks. "Who threw that?" she asked in a deadly cold tone. "That would be the grass stain" Cyborg informed Raven who was standing next to Robin. "Yeah, I'd run now if I were you" Robin told Beastboy before leaving with Cyborg. Raven picked up the ball and it glowed black with her magic as Beastboy ran since his life depended on it. Raven attacked him repeatedly for 30 minutes straight before she got tired of chasing him around the large tower.

Raven decided to take the long way back and give herself time to cool off. Raven paused outside the doors to the living room when she heard laughing followed by someone saying her name. Backing away from the door, she bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She ran silently from the people she thought were her friends. Going in Robins room she slammed the door behind her. Throwing herself down on the bed she let her tears fall down her face. She had her face shoved into a pillow and didn't notice when the power started flickering on and off.

In the living room everyone busted out laughing when Beastboy walked in. He was all bruised and even had a few cuts on him. It was a while before Cyborg could stop laughing long enough to say "Man Raven and her creepy powers didn't hold back much did they!" He was starting to turn blue from laughing so hard. "Beastboy, go take a shower, you stink. And that's and order!" Robin was still laughing his head off. "Man who knew you could get cuts from socks" could be heard from Cyborg on the couch as Beastboy went to go shower.

Robin was standing behind the couch when the power flicked off and back on. "Does anyone epppppp" squealed Starfire as the power went out again. But this time it didn't come back on. "Come on I don't like the idea of anyone being on their own right now" Robin said thinking about the other night when Raven saw Slade in her room as Cyborg flipped on his shoulder light. They slowly made their way up through the tower heading for the bathroom and the bedrooms. They stopped when they heard a quiet sobbing behind one of the doors. Seeing they were outside his door Robin told the other two "Go ahead and find Beastboy, and meet up in the living room with some pillows and blankets"

Raven heard a knock at the door, "Go away" she said between sobs without taking her head off the pillow. "What if I don't want to" he asked in a gentle voice. When she heard his voice she looked up and faced him. Even in the dark Robin was still able to see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. "Angel what's wrong" he took a couple of steps closer to her. "Don't call me that! You said you cared about me! And I believed you…" she finished in a quiet voice. "I do care about you Raven!" he said trying to think of a way to convince her. "You hurt me. Everyone was laughing at me, YOU were laughing at me, me and my creepy powers" she nearly screamed. "No, Rae I'd never laugh at you. We were laughing at how Beastboy was all bruised and cut up from you attacking him. Not to mention how much he stank" he took another step forward. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Raven hugged herself still crying and looked at the floor stubbornly refusing to meet his masked eyes. Robin closed the remaining gap between them and lifted her chin. He brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and pulled her into a hug. When Raven didn't object he said "I'm really sorry Angel, I'm so sorry." Robin kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back calming her down. Raven didn't know when or how, but she wound up sitting on his lap with her head pressed against his chest and his arms around her.

After her breathing had steadied and evened out Robin suggested "Why don't you go put your pajamas on and then we'll go downstairs?" Raven nodded and went to get her clothes out of the drawer. "Sorry about the dark, I was just so upset" she apologized in that quiet voice of hers. "Don't be. It's just the storm, you didn't do anything" he told her with his back to her so she could change. He heard a sigh and felt arms wrap around him. Robin quickly threw on a black pare of pajama bottoms. They grabbed some pillows, blankets and a flashlight and went downstairs. Outside the living room Robin kissed her on the top of her head and said "No more tears alright" "Mhmm" They walked into the living room and found no one else was back yet. They moved the coffee table and laid their blankets down on the floor. Lying on the floor together they watched the storm. Raven tensed when a particularly loud clap shook the whole tower. Robin wrapped her tight in his arms and laughing lightly said "I'll protect you from the big bad storm" The other Titans heard this and Beastboy stupidly said "No way! Dude, Ravens seriously afraid of a storm, that's hilarious!" and he busted out laughing. Raven was on her feet in an instant moving to hurt the changeling who obviously wanted to die young. She could already see his tombstone engraved with "Killed by own Stupidity." Robin knowing she was going to hurt him again only worse this time grabbed Raven pinning her arms to her sides. Raven fought against Robins strong grip while Beastboy cowered behind Starfire in fear. But eventually realizing she wasn't going to get free she gave up in defeat. When Robin let go of her she said "Be glad Robin was here to save you" before she lay back down on the blanket. She smiled when she head "OWWW" come from Beastboys mouth when Cyborg slapped him upside the head. "Man you gotta learn to stop annoying her" lectured Cyborg. "Yeah because I might not be there to save you next time you decide to get on her nerves" agreed Robin before sitting down next to Raven. The others set down their things with Beastboy between Cyborg and Starfire for protection purposes. "So what took you guys so long?" Robin asked the other three. "Friend Beastboy was taking his shower." "Yeah and singing in the shower in the dark" Cyborg finished laughing. "Humph" Beastboy lay on his stomach on his blanket. "So we had to wait for the grass stain to finish showering before we could come down." Cyborg had finished laughing. "I for one am glad we are all spending this dark and spooky night together" Starfire said cheerily. The guys nodded in agreement. "I got an idea let's play two truths and a lie" General "OK's" could be heard from the team. "I'll go first" volunteered Robin. "Ok. Only two people know my secret identity, I worked with Batman for three years and the team was started on a Monday" Beastboy and Starfire think the lie is the last one, Cyborg thinks it's the first. "Raven" Robin asks. "The first and last one are lies" she said confidently. "No the last one was the only lie" he said defying her. Raven shook her head with a small smile playing on her lips while whispered in his ear "I saw when I was in your mind Richard." "Ok so there were two lies, three people know who I really am" he said with slightly pink cheeks.

Robin looked around and realizing that Starfire was already asleep and Raven had lain down with her head in his lap. "Why don't we follow the girls lead and get some sleep" Robin suggested. Yawning in agreement they all lay down while Robin shifts the only half-awake Raven onto the pillow. He lies down next to Raven whispering "Night Angel" and she pressed her hands against his bare chest. She sighed happily when she felt his arms pull her closer and she rested her head on his chest. Robin kissed the top of her head and listened to her breathing deepen as she drifted to sleep.

Robin woke up and wanted to get up to get a drink in the middle of the night. Only problem with that was Raven was on top of him. Carefully he slid out from under her, making sure he didn't wake her. Going into the kitchen to get his drink he almost fell on Starfire when he tripped over a pillow. Regaining his balance, he was about to continue on his trip to the sink he heard a whimper.

Raven was alone in the tower. She heard maniacal laughter echo around the living room. Raven spun around looking for the source of it. "Raven" The cold voice sounded behind her. She looked over her shoulder but no one was there. "What do you want?" her voice shook just the slightest bit. "I'm coming Raven" it echoed around the room. She couldn't tell where he was, but she almost didn't want to know. "I'm coming for you" Raven turned around again and came face to face with Slade. "No" Raven said determined. "Yes, I'm coming for you" Slade ripped her leotard so her stomach showed. "I always get what I want Raven" Slade ripped the right shoulder and sleeve off. Raven backed up. "I want you!" he whispered next to her ear.

Turning around he watched as Raven screamed and jerked awake crying. _Poor girl, she's really having a rough night. _Robin made his way back over to her. Reaching her Robin realized something else _none of the others have seen her really breakdown before either_. Raven was crying into her hands, trying to stifle her sobs to no avail. It didn't matter either; her scream had already woken the others up. "Angel, it's ok, it was just a dream. It's ok" Robin pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Nothing would have gotten him to let go of her just then. She shook her head. "H-he's o-out there" she sobbed into his chest. The others stared at her and gasped at the words that left her mouth. Shooting them a glare that said 'NOT HELPING' then Robin gave his attention back to Raven. "Shh its ok, you're safe. Everything's ok" Robin told her in a soothing voice. "H-he wa-wants t-t-to" she started crying harder and couldn't finish her sentence. _I feel so bad for her._ Robin rocked Rave in his lap rubbing her back. Robin just kept telling her "its ok". "Please don't let go" she begged looking up at Robin. "I won't let go, I promise. I won't let go" he said reassuring her. Soon Raven fell into an uneasy sleep. Starfire and Beastboy had long since gone back to sleep, too tired to stay awake. "I've never seen Raven breakdown like that before. Yeah I've seen a single tear and there was the other day when she showed us…" Cyborg trailed off not wanting to say it out loud. "She was crying in my room before because she heard us laughing at BB earlier." whispered Robin. Looking at the beauty in his arms he continued "She thought we were making fun of her" Cyborg replied with a thoughtful look on his face "She's lucky to have you man. I don't know how you managed to calm her down, and I was sitting here watching the whole time" Robin shrugged "Slade really scares her. Especially since he raped her so easily, she was completely defenseless against him without her powers" "She does a pretty good job of hiding her fear. Now I know why she didn't want to sleep alone last night" Cyborg said as things started to piece together in his head. _Things just make more and more sense every time I talk with Robin alone._ Raven whimpered in her sleep and she started thrashing a bit. Cyborg watched in awe as Robin soothed and kept her from waking up.

Robin could feel Ravens tense body relax a bit. Deciding it was worth a shot; Robin shifted his grip on her and moved so he could lower her onto the blanket. Laying down on the blanket his arms still around her he pulled another one over them. Robin allowed himself to drift into a light sleep never letting go of Raven.


	10. Chapter 10

**He Saved Me**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 10:**

Robin woke up around 6 to see Cyborg making his way to the kitchen. Cyborg saw Robin watching him and whispered "Go back to sleep Rob" and Robin lay back down after checking again on a finally peacefully sleeping Raven pulling her closer against him. Keeping the lights off so the others wouldn't wake up Cyborg started resetting the appliances clocks and checked to see if their food was ok after almost 12 hours without power. The rain was still coming down hard but the thunder and lightning had stopped, which was a plus. Hearing something in the living room Cyborg turned to see Raven tossing and turning. _Poor kid has barely gotten any sleep. _Cyborg continued to watch as Robin whispered something to her, helping her to calm down and go back to sleep. _God Robin probably got less sleep than she did, and yet I still don't get how he calms her down like that, it's like he knows what she's feeling or something._ Looking at the clock on his arm Cyborg got out the ingredients to start a waffle breakfast.

Beastboy was awoken by hunger. Sitting up he looked around; Cyborg was in the kitchen Starfire was still sleeping and Raven was curled up twitching from a nightmare or something in Robins arms. Getting up he tripped over Starfires legs, falling on her and thus waking her up in the process. They both sat up to see a cross Cyborg glaring at them over the stove. "I swear if you two wake them up you'll regret it for a VERY long time" Cyborg threatened. Raven and Robin barely slept last night and Cyborg was determined to try and let them sleep in and at least keep these two from waking them up. "I want tofu for breakfast" declared Beastboy. His voice echoed loudly in the quiet living room, the only other sound being the rain on the windows. "Fine but only if you keep you trap shut and stay quiet" Cyborg agreed, hating the idea of making tofu anything.

Robin was instantly awake when he felt Raven tossing and turning. She woke up in tears in Robins arms. Raven was freezing; he grabbed a blanket and draped it around her shaking figure. Raven threw her arms around Robins neck and cried into his shoulder. Looking up from his poor Raven he saw the others eating breakfast at the table "Cy what's the temp in here?" Robin asked nervously. "Um bout 82 why" answered the tin man. "I think Raven's sick" he told them taking the whimpering girl in his arms and made his way to the door "I'm taking her to the med lab" when Robin left, Beastboy ran to the game station while Starfire followed to watch. "So you are just going to play video games when we have a sick teammate?" Cyborg muttered shaking his head in annoyance at them before making a cup of coffee for Robin and following him to the med lab.

When Cyborg got to the med lab he gave Robin the coffee and started hooking Raven up to machines. She was still crying and whimpering. Robin got off the bed to make room for Cyborg. "God she's freezing" exclaimed Cyborg. "Robin do you know what these are from" he asked pointing to the cuts Raven had inflicted upon herself. Not wanting to answer the question Robin put down his coffee and put another blanket on her and grabbed her hand. "What are these from?" Cyborg asked Raven. She looked away from him, wiping some tears off her cheek with the back of her hand. "Raven, what are they from?" Cyborg asked more sternly. He tightened his grip on her when she tried to pull away. "Let go" she said softly. "Cyborg" Robin's voice warned. "What are these from? They look like they were deep" Cyborg loosened his grip just a tad. He didn't want to hurt her. "They were" Raven looked at Robin and he came to sit on the bed with her. "What happened?" Cyborg asked again worried when the tears began to come faster. "I cut myself" Raven said not meeting anyone's eyes. "Why Rae?" Cyborg was extremely worried she would do it again and end up killing herself. She just shook her head, leaning into Robin. _I don't want him to know anymore. He doesn't need to know anymore._ "I don't wanna talk about it" Raven said quietly."Raven, why would you cut yourself?" Cyborg asked again. "Just let it go, she won't do it again. I won't let her" Robin told Cyborg.

Slowly but surely Raven's tears were subsiding. "I'm gonna go get you some herbal tea Rae, it will help to warm you up" The Boy Wonder said. "P-please don't go" she said with a few fresh tears falling. "Ok I won't go, I'll stay here with you if that's what you want." Robin said wiping her tears away. Going to stand with Cyborg he asked "What's wrong with her" "According to this, nothing, she's just cold" said a stumped Cyborg. Robin looked over at Raven. She was fingering one of the cuts on her wrist. "What should we do" worry laced its way into Robins voice. "Just try and keep her warm. That's 'bout all we can do" replied Cyborg as he unhooked her. "Come on Angel, how does a nice hot bath sound?" Robin asked taking her into his arms. "You don't have to carry me Ro-" but was interrupted as a yawn escaped her. Chuckling he said "It's fine" and started for his room.

When they got to Robins room Raven was asleep in his arms and to his surprise she felt…normal. Quietly shutting the door behind him he laid Raven down on the bed. Since she was peacefully sleeping he decided to take a quick shower but left the bathroom door cracked to he could keep an eye on her.

When Raven sat up she saw Robin come out of the steamy bathroom in nothing but a towel. When he saw she was awake he came over and kissed her. "Have a nice nap?" he asked moving to his closet to find some clothes. "Yeah actually I did" she had a hint of a smile on her lips. "I think I'm going to take a shower" "Sure. Meet me downstairs when you're done" Robin said walking to the door. "Ok, I'll be down soon."

Raven came downstairs as everyone was filling their plates with spaghetti. "Perfect timing Raven" called Cyborg from his spot on the couch. Raven made herself a plate and took a seat next to Robin on the couch. Finishing in record time Beastboy and Cyborg put their plates on the coffee table and continued the videogame. After everyone finished their food Robin got an idea. Picking up everyone's plates he brought them over to the sink. Before he put his own plate in sink though, he rubbed some sauce all over his lips. Walking back to the living room Starfire asked "Friend Robin, why do you" he silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. After making sure Raven wasn't paying attention he whispered in Starfires ear "Just wait and see."


	11. Chapter 11

**He Saved Me**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 11**

Jumping over the back of the couch Robin landed in his shocked girlfriends lap. Robin immediately started tickling her. Raven didn't see the sauce on his face since she had closed her eyes and started begging "Robin, stop. Stop it" She tried to stop laughing to focus her powers but couldn't. Robin didn't stop he just kept laughing and tickling her. Robin quit his tickling and immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss. Although Raven was annoyed she kissed back thinking this was his apology and put her hands on his shoulders, slowly wrapping them around his neck. Robin suddenly decided to pull away and promptly started laughing his head off. Everyone had turned to look at them. "What are you laughing at?" she asked very annoyed. When his response was more laughter, Raven pushed him off the couch. Robin didn't even care that the landing hurt, and he just kept laughing. Raven looked at the others who started laughing as well. Cyborg was laughing so hard he fell off the couch and like Robin didn't care that the landing hurt and continued to laugh. Starfire was leaning on the back of the couch, unable to stand on her own from her laughter at the dark mystic. Beastboy was trying to say "Dude that was rich" but failed miserably.

Raven ran out of there and to the nearest bathroom. Raven looked in the mirror and scowled at her reflection. She had spaghetti sauce ALL over her lips! She walked back into the living room to see them all beginning to recover from their fits of laughter. "Hmm tomatoes and strawberry chap stick interesting combo choice" Robin said licking his lips, still chuckling when he saw Raven. Raven stalked over to him, her eyes going from violet to glowing red briefly. "Robin I'm gonna murder you!" and with that she pounced on him, knocking him back onto the floor. "Come on, Angel, it was just a joke" he said, slightly worried about what she would do. "Well if you ever plan on seeing manhood you would be smart to NEVER do it again." She growled at him. Raven punched him in the arm and then stood up not noticing that his hand was around her ankle until she was on the ground again. "Come on, you're not really mad at me" he said playfully as he crawled over her. Everyone was wondering if she would follow through on her threat to murder him. "Obviously, now get off Boy Blunder" she said trying to push him off of her. "Hope I don't die for this" and he slowly closed the gap until their lips touched. Raven glared at him with all her might but couldn't hold it longer than a few seconds before giving in and kissing back. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Raven opened her mouth to let him in. Robin smiled as their tongs collided and Raven tangled her hands in his hair, loving the feel of it between her fingers. Robin put his arms around her as he rolled them over so she was on top. "Ok so like I'm glad you're still alive and all but **GET A ROOM!**" Beastboy said earning a glare from Raven. Giving her attention back to Robin she emphasized her kisses (mainly to annoy Beastboy) causing Robin to moan. "Friend Robin may we go to Florida for the vacation tomorrow?" Robin hadn't noticed her walk up to them. Robin broke away from Raven, who started kissing his neck. "Uhhhh sure Star" Robin said distractedly bringing Ravens lips back to his. "Yay friends, let us go pack!" squealed a very excited Starfire. _Maybe Friends Raven and Robin being together can come to an end in Florida_. She thought flying out the door to her room with the guys right behind her glad for any excuse to leave the two on the floor alone.

Pulling reluctantly back for that pesky thing called air Raven breathlessly asked "What did you just agree to?" "Um a- Florida trip, I think" Robin replied as he tried to recall if that's what Starfire had asked. Raven laid her head on his chest and smiled thinking _I have and amazing boyfriend _"I love Robin so much" she sighed. "How much" Robin asked grinning. "What" Raven gasped as she realized she must have said the last bit out loud. Embarrassed Raven pushed against his chest and tried to get away but Robin wouldn't let go. Robin stood up quickly and swiftly making Raven squeak and throw her arms around his neck again. He spun her around a few times the put her down saying "We better go and find out what we got ourselves into" "We! I think you mean what **you** got us into Wonder Boy" she scoffed at him. Chucking he said "Whatever you say Angel whatever you say" leading her to Starfires room.

Starfires door was open so they went in and found her on the phone getting their plane tickets. She hung up the phone and flew over to give Robin a bone crushing hug. Raven burned with jealousy. "Oh thank you thank you thank you Friend Robin!" she said releasing him. "So where exactly are we going?" Raven asked in her monotone voice. "To Miami" squeaked the excited naïve alien. "Our plane leaves at 9 AM tomorrow, oh and I have also gotten us rooms at a hotel on the beach." Robin nodded and left her to finish packing. The team spent the rest of the day packing for the trip. Some were more eager for this unexpected vacation than others.

At 8:30 the next morning all the bags were in the car and they were all ready to go…well all except for one that is. "Where is she we need to leave?" Beastboy asked impatiently "I'm on it" Robin was already half way to the elevator. When Robin got to his room the door was locked. Punching in the access code he walked in to find the room empty. _I thought for sure she would be in here, maybe the roof?_ Robin was about to leave when he saw her meditation mirror on the bed. Robin jumped when a portal opened up from the mirror and Raven appeared and sat on the bed legs and arms crossed. "Hurry up! Cy says we gotta go!" Beastboy yelled up. Robin ignored him. "You ready Angel?" Sighing she asked in monotone "Do I have to go?" _I hate when she tries to hide behind walls._ He ignored her question and tried again "Please come, if only to keep me sane. I don't know what I'd do without you for three days!" "I don't want to go Robin" She said racking her brains for a way to get out of the trip. He gave her the puppy dog face that could only rival with Beastboys helpless kitten act. "Don't do that, you're making me feel guilty" "Then it's working" he told her. "Fine I'll come but only for you." Getting up she looked around "Where's my stuff?" "In the car, now come on before they decide to leave without us" he grabbed her hand and literally dragged her out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**He Saved Me**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 12:**

The titans got to the airport and boarded the plane with 5 minutes before takeoff. They found their seats Cyborg and Beastboy on one side of the aisle with an empty seat and Robin, Raven and Starfire on the other side. "Which seat you want" Robin asked "Window?" she asked seeing if it was ok with him. "Go ahead" and he slid in after her followed by Starfire. Not long after they were settled the pilot announced that they would be preparing for takeoff and everyone needed to be seated. Raven gasped when the plane took off startled, it was her first time on a plane. Robin took her hand knowing she would appreciate it. Raven looked out the window watching the clouds go by for a long time before yawning. "Some ones tired" Robin commented playfully. "I didn't sleep well last night, I had a nightmare" Raven put her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Seeing them the flight attendant came over and offered to remove the armrest between them. "That would be great" he thanked her. "Rae, sit up for a sec, the flight attendant is going to fix something" She sat up but didn't open her eyes knowing she would regret it if she did. She could feel Starfires eyes on her. "Would you like a pillow and blanket as well?" She offered after she moved the arm rest. Robin nodded. She opened a drawer under Robin's seat and pulled out the two requested items. "Here you go, enjoy the rest of the flight." She said before walking away. Raven closed the distance between them curling up against Robin's side and Robin reclined their seats a bit. Robin covered Raven with the blanket and she put her head on his chest with a content sigh. He sat there just listening to her breathing and stroking her hair. He didn't know how long they lay like that but when he looked out the window the sun was setting.

The plane jerked waking Raven who had begun to breathe heavily. Raven looked at him, seeing the pain in her eyes he pulled her close knowing that with her, unlike most girls actions meant more than words. "Robin I'm the one you care about right?" her voice was unsteady as she looked at Starfires long abandoned seat. "Of course you are. Raven I love you with all my heart and nothing can ever change that." He promised her. Getting up he said "I'll be right back." When she saw him coming back she slid back into her window seat to watch what little was left of the sun sink below the horizon.

Starfire had been thinking long and hard and decided to steal Robin back. Seeing him making his way down the aisle, she got up and 'tripped' practically throwing herself at Robin. "You ok Star?" She put on a pained face saying "I believe not my ankle is in great pain." Leaning on Robin she pretended to limp back to her seat. "Raven" she looked up at her name "Could you take a look at Stars ankle?" he asked her. Inwardly sighing Raven felt her ankle. In a deadpan voice she said "There's nothing wrong with it, she's perfectly fine." Then she sat in her seat and closed her eyes with her head against the window.

She could feel someone shaking her so she slapped the hand that would hopefully leave her alone. "Ow, when did she learn to hit people in her sleep" Robin asked the team. "Hee hee my bad" whispered Beastboy. _I can only imagine how much he bugged her before she started attacking back in her sleep. _He rolled his eyes behind the mask. Robin picked up his girlfriend and led the way off the plane. _I wish I knew why you were crying, what you're hiding from everyone, from me. _Robin thought upon seeing the tear stains on her cheeks. Waiting for the others to get the bags Robin noticed a fresh tear and sat in a nearby chair to wipe it away. He stroked her cheek with the side of his thumb. "No…don't…please…you promised" she mumbled in her sleep. "If only I could make all your bad dreams just go away" he said to no one in particular. "don't.." she said again as another tear fell down her cheek. "I know man, we all know you would give the world for her to be happy" Robin looked up surprised that his friends were back already. "So how are we getting to the hotel" he asked as Raven stirred in his arms. Rubbing her eyes with the balls of her hand to wipe away any tears that she was sure would be there, she asked "When will the plan land" "About 10 minutes ago. We're in Miami" Robin told her letting her stand but not letting go till she had her balance. "To answer your earlier question:" Cyborg started walking away. "the T-Car" Cyborg threw the words over his shoulder as he walked out the front door. When they were loading the car Raven noticed Starfire was staying really close to Robin and with her dream still fresh in her mind got in the passenger seat of the car. Everyone else piled in and they made their way to the hotel.

It didn't take long to get to the hotel. Unloading the car, they checked in and went up to the penthouse suite. Everyone looked around, unable to do anything but stare. It was huge. There was a full kitchen and bar, all the counters were marble. The living room was fully furnished with a complete surround sound for the TV and stereo. The bathroom had a large shower with heated floors that turned on when you entered the room. And the bedrooms had full beds. One room had two and the other had three.

Starfire hugged Robin and just about broke him in two. When Raven saw she just went into the bedroom that she knew she would have to share with Starfire and isolated herself from the others. The team just stared after her, deciding she needed some space. Leaving their things in the middle of the room they wandered around the suit. No one noticed the quiet sobs coming from the girls room. When Starfire came in later that night Raven had pretended to be asleep. She slipped out of bed around 3 in the morning when she knew everyone else would be sleeping. Nervous and alone she snuck into the boys room. Finding Robins bag she dug through it. Grabbing his favorite red shirt she went back to her bed. She missed curling up next to him and it was only their first night in Miami. _I don't know how I'll manage when I miss him already. _She felt slightly better with his shirt; it was the next best thing if she couldn't have him. Raven eventually fell asleep exhausted with his shirt clutched tightly in her hands.

The next morning the boys were eating breakfast when a cheerful Starfire joined them. "Morning my friends" she greeted. "Is Raven still sleeping" wondered the Boy Wonder. Raven was usually up before everyone. "Yes I do believe she had many of the tears last night" Starfire forced a frown, wondering if this would help her in any way, and sat down when a disheveled looking Raven joined them. Going over to her it became clearer and clearer to Robin that something was wrong. Saving his questions for later when she was more likely to tell him, Robin gave her a kiss and whispered "Morning my darling Angel" before they sat down together at the table.


	13. Chapter 13

He Saved Me

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 13:**

After breakfast everyone went off to do their own thing. Deciding to meet up in the suite at 12 for lunch everyone left the suit leaving Robin and Raven alone. Raven got up from the table and went to sit on the couch with her tea. _Maybe now I'll be able to convince her to tell me what's bugging her _thought Robin following her almost immediately. "What's wrong" he pulled her close. "I didn't sleep well" _It's not exactly a lie _she thought as she put her head on his shoulder. "It's more than that I can feel it" Robin insisted. "It's nothing, really" she whispered hoping he couldn't tell how much of a lie that was. "Now I know that's not true" he said taking her hands. "I'm fine" she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Robin wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Do you trust me?" Robin asked. Raven gave him a confused look. "I trust you Rae, do you trust me?" Raven looked away ashamed before nodding. Robin cupped her cheek with his hand and turned her to face him. Robin smiled when she leaned into his hand. "Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Silence. "I'm worried about you" when she still didn't reply he let it drop for the meantime knowing how stubborn she could be. "Just tell me when you're ready. How about we get dressed and go look around?" Robin suggested changing the subject. "OK that sounds nice" getting up she went to go get dressed. Not long later they were walking out of the hotel to the water.

Walking along a deserted strip of beach Robin suddenly stopped and started making a sandcastle. Raven sat beside him and watched amused. Robin finished by taking a stick and drawing a heart around the whole thing. When he was done they made their way back to the room to meet the others for lunch. When they got to the suit everyone was talking about what they had spent their morning doing. Beastboy looked up from his conversation with Cyborg saying "Hi dudes" "Hey guys, how was your morning?" Cyborg asked eagerly looking at the two. Starfire was staring at Robin, practically drooling over him. Raven slipped her hand from Robins. Starfire looked at them and her eyes widened in joy when Raven went right to their shared room without a backwards glance and shut the door behind her. Raven couldn't stand it anymore. She felt like she was going to lose it and soon.

Robin and the others just watched her walk away. Robin looked at the door and shook his head mumbling "Why won't she let me help her?" "Friend Raven is pulling away yes?" Starfire asked faking worry. Walking up to the door Robin heard something break on the other side of it. "Man I wouldn't go in there" Cyborg warned concerned for his leader's health. "Dude, she doesn't seem like she's in a good mood" Beastboy agreed. Robin ignored them. Opening the door he walked in.

Raven looked up to see Robin walking in and quickly stashed his shirt away under the blankets. But Raven wasn't fast enough to keep Robin from seeing the flash of red disappear under her sheets. Thinking nothing of it Robin sat on the bed with Raven knowing she wasn't alright no matter what mask she hid behind. "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong" a tear slid down her cheek against her will as she nodded. "I'm scared" she told him burying her face in his chest. "There's nothing to be scared of my little Angel" Robin told her in a soothing tone. "I don't want to lose you" she whispered against his chest. "How would you lose me I'm right here and always will be" Starfire opened the door "Starfire could you give us a minute?" Raven tensed when she heard the other girls name. Starfire nodded and left the room. When the door clicked shut behind her Robin spoke again. "You're afraid I'm going to leave you for Starfire, aren't you?" He said finally understanding why she had been acting strangely. Not trusting her voice Raven nodded as he voiced her fear. _It sounds so stupid, it makes me sound weak_ she thought. Raven looked at the sheets. "Raven, look at me" she didn't look up. "Raven" he tried again. When she still wouldn't look at him, Robin gently lifted her chin so she would have to look at him. "I will NEVER leave you" wiping away a few final tears he kissed the top of her head. "Not for Starfire or for anyone else" Robin promised softly.

"Lunch should be ready" Robin helped Raven to her feet and they went out for lunch with Robin's arm around her waist. Raven could feel Starfires eyes on her from the second she stepped onto the balcony. Noticing her stiffen Robin whispered "Just ignore her" to Raven who looked at him. They went over to Cyborg who was taking some burgers off the grill for them. "Here you go Rae, just the way you like it" Cyborg was only slightly surprised that Robin was able to get her to eat lunch. "Thank you" she said just loud enough for the tin man to hear. Raven made her burger and went to sit alone in the far corner of the balcony. "I don't know how you got her to come out Robin" Cyborg told his spiky haired friend. "Trust Cy, that's all it takes" Robin said before going to sit with Raven. "Want a drink" he offered walking over to her. "Water please" "Coming right up" and headed for the kitchen. Raven smiled after him. When she saw Starfire follow him to the kitchen her smile vanished and she sent her soul self to follow and watch. Starfire stared and flirted with Robin but he didn't seem to notice, or was pointedly ignoring her. Raven returned to her body just as Robin was sitting down next to her with the drinks. The others at the table save for Cyborg looked at them before returning to the food before them. With a mouthful of food Beastboy yelled so the whole beach can hear him "Let's go down to the water!" Everyone agreed and went to change after they finished their burger (or tofu burger in BBs case). Raven changed like the others but had a t-shirt and shorts over her suit. Grabbing her book on the way out, she followed Robin and the others out into the rest of the hotel.

Setting up the blanket Raven sat and watched the others run into the waves. Jealousy burned inside Raven as Starfire flirted with Robin. Unable to watch anymore she grabbed his discarded shirt and played with it in her hands. Occasionally she would look up to make sure the others weren't watching her. Though when she looked up this time she couldn't find Robin right away. Finally she saw him coming from a short way up the beach. She took his shirt off her lap and she smiled when he got closer. "You going to come in with me?" Robin asked extending his hand. Her smile faded as she looked down and shook her head. "Ok…." He said playfully before running back into the waves and whispered to the other guys. They all looked at her before beginning a splash fight. Just before sunset the three boys walked up to the blanket where Raven was reading her book. Robin took the book from her and marked her page "Are we going in" she asked them. "You could say that" Cyborg told her. They lunged at the unsuspecting girl, lifting her over their heads. They started walking into the waves. "Put me DOWN" she said angrily. "Ok" they replied together and threw her into the water. When she came up she was scowling at them, summoning her powers she conjured a giant wave that dragged them out to sea so they would have a long swim before going back to the hotel. Starfire looked at her then at the boys not really getting what they did wrong. Raven tore off her wet shirt and shorts as she climbed out of the water. She went and sat on the blanket drying off and wrapping up with Robins towel since it was _his_ idea and watched with a smirk as they swam back to shore. When they finally got back everyone went upstairs to watch a nice and quiet movie since the guys were tired from their long swim.

Everyone ate supper before going to their rooms to change before the movie. Raven was changing in her room when she saw his shirt._ Robin. I can't let him find out I have to protect him. _Robin was digging through his bag looking for something. When he was in his pajama pants he walked out to the main room to see Raven leaving her room as well. "Has anyone seen my favorite shirt, I know I packed it?" he asked everyone looking around. _I hope he didn't see me with it this afternoon_ Raven thought panicked, but as usual didn't show it. "No, it must be home on your bed or something" Cyborg concluded when no one answered his question. Beastboy and Starfire were coming out of the kitchen with their arms full of popcorn and candy. Both were wearing big grins on their faces.

As usual with the Titans a movie night also included an argument. Everyone always wanted to watch something different. After 5 minutes of arguing Raven started to get a headache and decided they would draw straws. Winning, Cyborg chose a sci-fi. Everyone settled down on the couch with their share of the popcorn and candy. Raven fell asleep against Robin after about an hour. When the movie was over Robin scooped her up and tucked her in bed. Wishing he could stay he silently left the girls room saying goodnight to Starfire as she passed and went to his shared room hoping to get some sleep tonight.

Raven woke not long after Robin had tucked her in. Lifting her pillow she found the shirt where she had stashed it earlier. Pulling it to her chest Raven drifted into an uneasy sleep with Starfire-filled dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

**He Saved Me**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 14:**

Robin was startled awake by something but he wasn't sure what. Deciding to make sure they were ok, Robin went to check on the girls. He silently crept across the suite to the girls door. Opening the door he could see Starfire sleeping peacefully. He walked up to a less peaceful looking Raven who was clutching something. Looking closer he saw it was his favorite shirt. _That must have been what she was holding earlier _he thought remembering the flash of red he had seen. Robin climbed in bed next to Raven. He kissed her head before covering them up with the sheets. She stirred when the blankets moved. She looked at him and fear briefly shot through her eyes, but he knew what he saw. "Shhh I'm not going anywhere" he pulled her body against his. Smiling she put her head under his chin and lay against him, the shirt forgotten. Both quickly fell into a deep and easy sleep.

Slowly opening her eyes Raven saw she was still curled up next to Robin. "I wish things could stay like this forever" she said with her head against his chest. He surprised her by answering. "I know" Robin sat up on one arm looking down at Raven. _I want to see her smile like she did last night_ he thought getting an idea. Sitting up all the way he pulled Raven into his arms and walked past the still sleeping Starfire. Going into the living room Robin lays her on the couch. Robin lay down next to her holding her close. Robin ran his hands up and down her arms and began kissing her collar bone. He trailed his kisses up her neck and along her jaw. "So I take it that's where you disappeared to this morning" Robin stopped hearing Cyborgs voice. Robin sat up to see his friend gesturing to the girl's room with a cup of coffee in his hand. "How long have you been sitting there?" Raven asked. Robin stood up muttering about killing a certain tin man._ Oh well at least he doesn't know I spent the night with her _and started Ravens tea and poured himself coffee. Robin jumped as arms wrapped around his waist. The room was suddenly filled with laughter. "Dude, I can't believe she just scared you" Beastboy said having just walked out of the boy's room witnessing the whole thing. "Yeah man, usually no one can sneak up on you" laughed Cyborg. Turning around he hugged Raven and received the smile he saw last night.

"Who wants to head out after we eat breakfast and have a picnic lunch on the beach" Robin asked when they were eating at the table. Everyone agreed enjoying their pancake breakfast courtesy of Robin. Raven looked around the table with a small smile. "What are you smiling about?" asked Cyborg._ Well Starfire's not here flirting with my boyfriend for a change _but instead of saying her thought out loud she just shrugged. Finishing her pancakes Raven put her plate in the sink and refilled her tea. Putting her drink on the table about to sit, she stopped when Starfire come floating over. Changing her mind about sitting down, she went out on the balcony and leaned over the edge of the railing leaving her tea behind. "Morning Friends, what shall we be doing on this glorious day?" "Morning" came every ones reply. Robin sighed and put his head in his hands "and I thought I was making some progress with her" he mumbled behind his hands. "Friend Robin are you the alright" She asked hoping he would say something against the dark empath. "Yeah Star fine, just fine" he mumbled not looking up. "Want some breakfast" Beastboy offered the girl. "No thank you" She declined the plate held out to her. "Great, then I say let's get changed and head off to the beach" Beastboy said excitedly. And with that said he ran off to change followed by Starfire and Robin looking out to the balcony as if unsure to go out there or not. Finally he followed the green teen to go change.

Cyborg decided to go and talk to Raven after he had packed lunch for everyone. "Hey Raven, you ok?" he asked. Raven just shook her head still looking at the ocean ahead of her. "Why did you come out here, you seemed like you were enjoying yourself inside with us. I don't think I have seen you that happy since we boarded the plane to get here" "Starfire" she responded automatically without thinking. Cyborg opened his mouth but closed it when she continued switching to her monotone. "I can't stand watching her flirt with him, she just doesn't seem to understand or get that Robin is my boyfriend" Cyborg thought for a second before saying "Ok, I'll deal with Starfire. You just go change and enjoy yourself" she looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Thank you" she said leaving to change. Raven got into her purple and black bikini that Starfire had forced her to buy on one of their group trips to the mall. Throwing a t-shirt and shorts over it she went to meet the others by the door.

When lunch was packed and everyone was changed they went back to the waves. Setting up the blanket again Raven sat down to watch the others. "You coming in?" Robin asked her. She shook her head no. "Ok just remember, you asked for it" he had an evil grin on his face. "Robin what do you" Robin threw her over his shoulder and walked right into the waves. When the water was up to his waist he tossed her in. The last thing Robin saw before she went under was the complete fear in her eyes. When Raven came up she looked traumatized. Robin took a step towards her. She was coughing like mad. Seeing a huge wave coming Robin quickly closed the distance between them and held her tight. The wave broke right in front of them nearly knocking them both under. "I thought we would be going down with that one" she said her voice shaking a little. "You wanna go out deeper?" he asked. "I can't really swim that well" Raven admitted. "Oh Angel, I'm so sorry, if I knew I wouldn't have…I'm so sorry" he apologized to her. "Can were go where it's a little less deep" Robin nodded and grabbed her lower back as another big wave went by. In shallower water Cyborg walks up to them with Starfire on his shoulders "Wanna play chicken, you two vs. me and Star?" Never backing down from a challenge Robin said "You're on" and helped Raven onto his shoulders. The boys began trying to knock each down with brute strength. While the girls grab each other's shoulder and fight with strength and words, only over a different subject.


	15. Chapter 15

**He Saved Me**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 15:**

"Why do you always have to flirt with Robin" Raven asked through gritted teeth. "Why should I not" was the redheads reply. "After all he does love me" Without any of them realizing it they were slowly going out deeper and deeper with the water slowly rising around them. "He's MY boyfriend" Raven growled at her. "YOU stole him from ME" Starfire growled right back. "He chose me" Raven said trying harder to flip Starfire off Cyborgs shoulders. Out of the corner of Ravens eye she saw how far out they were. Looking down she realized that the water was as high as Robin's shoulders. "Uh Robin" "Robin!" she said again with more urgency this time. Robin broke his staring contest and looked around as the biggest wave he had ever seen knocked them all under the water and off the sandbar they were on. Robin Starfire and Cyborg surfaced pretty quickly. "Where's Raven" Robin asked worry evident in his voice. He went back under spotting some purple not too far but getting lower all the time. Robin swam as fast as he could to reach her. Pulling her back up took longer than he had wanted to but they eventually broke the surface. The sky was dark, and clouded over. A huge storm was rapidly brewing. Robin held her head above the surface as she coughed up gallons of water. Another wave crushed them under the raging sea, both resurfacing quickly this time. Raven striped the shirt she had on hoping it will help her stay above the water. Still holding Raven, Robin pulled them to shore. Raven cried out in pain when something cut her leg as a wave passed. When they reach knee depth Robin released Raven and grabbed her arm instead. During their fight to shore the wind had picked up and it had started raining. Trying to walk Raven fell to her hands and knees, unable to put weight on her leg. Robin scooped her up bridal style and they made it out of the water. The others had already picked up the beach stuff and were waiting for them on the edge of the water. Robin set Raven down so Beastboy could drape a towel around her shoulders. Then picked her back up and they made it back to the suite in less than 5 minutes.

Putting Raven on the couch Cyborg pushed Robin away so he could examine her leg. After a tense silence only broken by Raven coughing Cyborg finally announced "It's long, but shallow. And she lost a lot of blood but she'll be ok" everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Robin carried Raven to the bathroom so she could shower and have someone bandage her leg. Leaving her clothes on the bathroom counter, Robin left so she could shower in peace. She striped off her swim suit and hobbled into the shower washing her cut first, the relief is almost instant as the salt leaves the wound. Raven proceeded to wash her hair and get dressed. Regretting her choice of not bringing shorts, she rolled up her pant leg on one side. Grabbing a hairbrush off the counter she opened the door and found Robin standing there waiting for her to come out to carry her to the couch. Robin bandaged her leg while the others shower. While the others showered Raven started brushing the knots out of her hair. Raven let out and indignant "Hay!" when Robin took the brush from her. He started running the brush through her lavender locks. "I can do it myself you know" Raven pointed out. Robin kissed her neck and murmured "I know, but I want to do it for you" When she kept silent Robin resumed brushing her hair. When everyone was showered and changed they enjoyed their picnic lunch on the couch because of the storm.

As it got later everyone started to pick up the various things they left lying around the suite, and packed it away for the trip home. From where Raven was on the couch she could hear Cyborg ask Robin "Did you ever find your shirt?" _Oh no Robin must have seen me with his shirt last night. Now he's going to tell everyone. _Raven panicked as Robin walked into the room saying "No, I must have left it home like you said." He leaned on the back of the couch with a knowing grin on his face. Raven lay back on the cushions yawning. Reaching over he picked up Raven and over the back of the couch. "I think it's time for all angels go to bed" he said with a small laugh. Bringing Raven into her room, Raven noticed Starfire eyes glowing green with jealousy and she walked out of the room having no chance at getting any attention from Robin. Tucking her into bed Robin locked her lips in a long passionate kiss. "Sweet dreams Angel. I'll see you in the morning" he said making his way for the door to finish packing when he stopped at Ravens bag. Going through it he pulled out his shirt and tossed it to her before he left walking back to his room.

It was almost four in the morning. The storm was still raging on outside. The power had been going on and off every few minutes for over an hour. Raven hadn't gotten any sleep. Even Robins shirt clutched to her chest wasn't helping her sleep. Unable to take the lonely feeling in the pit of her stomach any longer she slipped out of bed and limped out the door heading for the other bedroom. By the time she reached the guys room her cut was throbbing and it felt like it was bleeding under the bandages. She was leaning heavily on the frame of the open door. It didn't take Raven more than a minute to figure out which bed Robin was in. Moving forward she stepped on a squeaky piece of floor that was maybe a foot from the door. Robin stirred, no one else moved. It was too late to turn back now, even if Raven had wanted to. Raven held still trying to keep her weight off her hurt leg as Robin sat up and looked at her. "You know, you shouldn't be on that leg" he whispered getting up. "I couldn't sleep" there was no point in lying, he'd know anyway. He always knew, even before the whole mind meld thing. He picked her up and moved her to the bed. His touch sent tingles up her spine. Suddenly extremely tired she leaned on him. They laid down together under the sheets. Robin snaked one arm around her waist, and she put her head on his other arm with her hands flat against his toned chest. "I can't wait to go home" she said through a yawn. "I know Angel, me too" "Robin?" she asked quietly looking up at him "Mmmhmm" "Why do you call me Angel?" she had been wondering for a while but never thought to ask. "You say you're half demon and half human. But you're wrong. You're all Angel! Only my Angel" "I love you Robin" she murmured into his chest. "I love you too Angel" he told her, but she was already in a deep sleep. Robin smiled when he realized she had brought the shirt with her, as he let sleep claim him.


	16. Chapter 16

**He Saved Me**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 16:**

The silence of the guys room was shattered the next morning by a high-pitched girlish scream. Robin and Raven sat up tense. Both sat up instantly awake. Cyborg who had also been startled awake by the scream started grumbling about how a certain grass stain was going to die. Looking around he saw _Beastboy standing in the middle of the room and Robin laying Raven back down-wait! **RAVEN!**_ Getting out of bed Cyborg grabbed Beastboy by his shirt and threw him quite roughly out of the room and shut and locked the door. He glared at Robin and Raven who was clutching the blankets to her chest. Sighing a deeply frustrated sigh he said "Look I'm only going to ask once but if I have to ask again, someone is going to get hurt. So what did you two do last night?" "You think I…we…NOTHING HAPPENED!" Robin stuttered. "Nothing my ASS!" Cyborg proclaimed. "All I did was kiss and hold her!" Robin exclaimed furious with Cyborg. _I can't believe he doesn't trust us! _Robin thought insulted. Raven spoke up as Cyborg moved toward Robin. "We didn't do anything." She said in that quiet voice she mainly used with Robin. Looking at the bed she spoke again "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come but" things started floating as her control slipped away and she started shaking trying to control her powers. Robin wrapped his arms around her shaking form and things went back where they belonged. "But I was alone and needed to feel safe" she finished. She covered her face with her hands, the blanket falling to her lap showing her pajama top. Cyborg had finally stopped glaring at them and his gaze softened even more when he saw her shirt was still on. "It's ok Raven. I believe you" he told them. "So you believe her, but not me?" Robin asked annoyed. "After what she's been through, YES" Cyborg said seriously. Robin looked at Raven and thought about it for a second. "Point taken" Robin said laying down pulling Raven down on top of him.

Two short hours later they were all boarding the plane for the ride home. Robin and Raven had the row to themselves. In fact they had half of the first class section to themselves since the team was the only ones there. Cyborg kept his promise and kept Starfire form flirting with Robin. The rest of the team sat in the last row of the first class section.

They were all enjoying the flight back. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing a videogame with Starfire as their cheerleader. Robin and Raven were just enjoying being together with the peace and quiet, which was a rare thing when they were at the tower. After Beastboy lost the latest round in the racing game he was playing he decided to try something. So as a mouse, he crept up behind Robin and Ravens seats. Changing back into human form he jumped up and yelled "BOO!" as loud as he could. The initial reaction he got from them made him very happy. Both the birds jumped and screamed. But the aftereffect, not so much. Before they even looked at him, Beastboy was encased in dark energy. Unable to run away Beastboy had no choice but to face the mad Robin and extremely pissed off Raven who threw him quite forcefully into the wall of the back of the plane saying "If the plane blows up you are the one who is going to be blamed." "Not to mention you're on dish duty for the next three days when we get back to the tower" Robin added smirking at Raven. She smiled back at him and put her head on his shoulder. "I love your smile and I love you." Robin told her drawing small circles on the back of her hand. "I love you too Robin." His touch was making her drowsy. Kicking off her shoes Raven pulled her feet up onto her seat and gave into sleep still holding her leaders hand.

Slade haunted Raven's dreams. She dreamed of him and that night. It played like a movie in her head over and over and over. She could hear Robin screaming from where he was chained. Fighting his restraints trying to come help her, save her. Smell Slades gross breath against her skin. The feel of him… It just played over and over again, torturing her.

She was jerked awake expecting to find herself in Slades lair again with those damned cuffs on her wrists. She sighed in relief when she realized she was still on the plane, safe with Robin' s arm around her. "It was only a dream." He said kissing her temple. He knew she had been dreaming about that night. He could feel it through the bond they shared. The plane had just landed in Jump. Putting a hand on her shoulder Robin told her "I will always protect you." "I know, thank you" Raven said with one of her brightest smiles yet.

When the T-Car pulled into the garage at the tower Starfire squealed with delight. "I am so joyous that we have returned, I was beginning to feel the sick for my home." "It's homesick Star" Cyborg corrected her climbing out of the car. Starfire nodded to him and flew upstairs with Beastboy right behind her. "So I guess that leaves just…." Cyborg stopped mid-sentence when he saw Robin and Raven going upstairs. _At least they took their bags with them. _

When Raven and Robin got upstairs they went to Robins room. Going on his computer, they looked at the cameras in Ravens room. "Well nothing has been in there since the cameras were put in." Robin switched to the cameras outside her room and the tower and skimmed through that footage as well. "Nothing has been outside your window either. Your room is perfectly safe" Leaving his room Robin carried Ravens bags for her. Turning off the special lock he put on her door, they went in. Looking around her room Raven realized how much she had missed her room. But she realized she would also miss sleeping besides Robin every night. Feeling her mood drop he sat next to her on the bed. "I hope you know just because your room is safe doesn't mean you get to sleep alone every night" he told her. "But what if Cyborg catches us like this morning, I thought he was going to kill you!" She said saddened by the thought of Cyborgs reaction. "Well there's a whole floor between us and the others now; no one has to know where we sleep." Robin reminded her grinning before pulling her on top of him in a long passionate kiss.

**Ok so that's it for this story. I will write a sequel, but I have finals starting so bear with me and look for the new story really soon. I'll definitely have the first few chaps up before the end of the month.**


End file.
